


Two Intoxicated Doves

by WasabiBAU5



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiBAU5/pseuds/WasabiBAU5
Summary: Just some Quickshadow x Heatwave smut...since the show's over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my last work due to the fact the Rescue Bot series is over, as I go into a long hiatus, I hope guys enjoyed my fics :D

Tonight was a gooood night for the bots. They just thought that after an intense day of constant workout sessions and drills at the Training Center’s Rescue Arena, they would cool off with a few cubes of ice cold high grade. A little too much high grade.  
“Welp. Uuurp! Today was *hic* grrreeeaaattt.” Blurr drunkenly stated,  
“Tell me *hic* about it.” Blades added,  
“Alright guys, *hic* why don’t we just *hic* go to berth ok?” Salvage somehow mentioned,  
“You know what Salv? *hic* Yo right!” Blurr agreed and began to make his way out. Only to fall face first.  
“Please everybot, assist one another as we head towards the Ground bridge to reach the firehouse and to go to berth.” Luckily, Chase was the only bot sober,  
“Chaaaassse...Carry meeeee.” Blades slurred,  
“But Blades you-”  
“CARRY ME!” Who knew such a happy-go-lucky bot would have such a demanding fit,  
“Fine. Fine.” Chase gave in and carried Blades to the entrance of the Ground bridge everyone else followed, except for two bots who didn't.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the door was locked, He kissed her passionately, tenderly on her soft, yet firm lips. Quickshadow returned the kiss fervently, pulling him closer. She licked his lips, and was welcomed with his warm glossa melting against hers. He felt her spark pounding slightly against his chassis, and she didn't need her heightened sense of sound to hear Heatwave’s rigid, red spike pop out of its panel.  
She lowered to her knee pads and took hold of Heatwave's spike in her servo. She slowly ran her glossa over the tip and down his shaft. She finally took his length into her mouth and started humming, knowing what it could do to Heatwave. She lightly gripped it, inspecting some of the lower base on her digits. Heatwave lowly growled as he felt her surrounding his turgid member in her mouth, sucking and sliding across his sensitive length. She heard him moan as she moved her glossa around the head, then slowly licking his shaft, even sucking pre-fluid from the tip. She engulfed further and further down his length, closing her eyes in pleasure. Obviously knowing what she was doing and was pleasing him immensely, But before Quickshadow could get him to release, she sharply pulled back bringing herself to lay down on the berth.

“Your turn.” was all she said with her own panel open.

Heatwave then spread her peds wide as his helm buried in between. Quickshadow’s thighs jutting forward as Heatwave’s helm rocked inwards and outwards, much to his pleasure to make Quickshadow moan so wantingly. Heatwave’s glossa slithering in and out of Quickshadow’s wet valve, light blue lubricant staining his glossa, and droplets rolled off his abdomen and onto his turgid red spike as it was throbbing in anticipation.

"Oh my! T-that’s quite a glossa you have there..." Quickshadow moaned out. Heatwave however, just kept licking.

Quickshadow arched off the berth, servos grabbing Heatwave’s helm and tightly hanging on as an overload tore through her, sensational electrical charges racing up and down her spinal strut. Heatwave shifted inwards as his spike became even more pressurizing. The two were almost like horny insecticons. Quickshadow was gorgeous, cheekplates flushed, and helm turning from side to side; Heatwave on the other hand was covered in dripping condensation from his steel-like abdomen, and transfluid staining his glossa as he licked up the remaining. He seductively glared when he stood up, leaned over Quickshadow and slowly kissed her full on the lips. However, too slow for her tastes.

"Heatwave!" She broke the kiss, "For crying out loud I am not a chinese doll…I'm not going to break! I gave you the lead but if you're not going to do anything, I will gladly take back the position.”

“Oh yeah?" He challenged, “Well, let’s see how long you can last.”

This was soon followed by a teasing slip of his spike tip pressing up against her valve, making her gasp out and shiver, only having the tip slipping in, yet not pushing in. Heatwave let out a satisfied sigh at her being so tight and wet.

“I’m gonna make you lose your mind.” Heatwave chuckled,  
“Tsk, I’d like to see you try...” Quickshadow snarkily replied.

He continued to tease her, slipping a servo around to the front, rubbing along her chassis, this caused Quickshadow to moan out with a sense twinge of lust and desire as she felt his spike tip delectably trace down her opening. Giving a genuine rub with his tip made the agentbot arch her back with a gasp, panting hotly as he holds onto her. Keeping Quickshadow bound down helped Heatwave as he continued to tease and pleasure her frame with simply his servos and his spike tip.  
His tip only stayed borderline in her valve, pulling out only when she tried to thrust inwards in a wanting manner. To Heatwave this was simply play, but for Quickshadow...she was starting to lose her sanity from his sexual torture.  
Heatwave savored every moment of it, until Quickshadow couldn’t handle it any further and urged him to begin. His servos moved to her hips, digits grabbing onto her sides as he lines up and thrusts in a perfect position, penetrating right into her warm, tight valve and making a satisfied sigh as his audio receptors hear the heated moan of the femmebot below him. Already, some pre-fluid already leaked inside of her inner nodes as he smirked down at her while starting with a slow, steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of her.

Soon enough, no words were needed to describe as he started to pound into her with his red, turgid member, the special ops femme was quite a tight heated fit around his spike, making him grit his denta with a low growl, she grunted as he pushed his shaft deeper into her, moving faster, feeling her walls convulsing and constricting around his hot member. Tightly grasping Quickshadow’s thighs, he thrusted in and out of the femme’s silky passage vigorously, causing the blue and silver femme to bounce up and down from the force of his powerful hips and thrusts, lust filled into the firebot’s optics as he keeps hold of her as the femmebot’s fluids clinged and matted down her inner thighs and onto the red mech taking her. He sought after every spot, every node that sent moan after moan, and soon enough the electrical sensations of another overload ripped through the femme and mech, easily causing both to reach their climaxes. “nngh...s-so...good.” was all Quickshadow relieved as she felt the firebot’s t-fluid slowly began filling her, she also did an effort by squeezing onto his member, abstracting fluids from him as best as she could as he worked her like a predacon with no sense of stopping. Seeing this, he could only obliged and with a few quick, rough thrusts, he released a gush of transfluid into her, some even jetting against the berth sheets, It kept flowing into her, making her gasp out until her lover was emptied.

“My...you’re better than I imagined..oh.” Quickshadow complimented,  
“Heh...as long as we had fun.” Heatwave added,  
“Pfft, and why wouldn't we?” The femmebot all too happy to agree.

Both let out a satisfied sigh as Heatwave pulled out his exhausted, depressurizing spike and closed his panel along with Quickshadow closing her’s. With that done, Heatwave pulled Quickshadow into a bear hug and looked deep into her optics. Sapphire blue optics meeting with his flaming amber optics, after a moment of silence, Quickshadow thought it was time to break the silent void.

“Um Heatwave...why are you staring at me like that?” She asked,  
“You have beautiful optics.” Heatwave complimented,  
“Oh...Well, thank you, love. It’s not common someone notices my traits, besides you’re quite handsome yourself.” Quickshadow giggled.

Accepting each other's praise both mech and femme snuggled and fell soundly into recharge, safely in Heatwave’s locked berthroom.


End file.
